This disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly but not by way of limitation, to re-epithelialization wound dressings and systems.
The physiological process of wound healing involves different phases that may occur simultaneously or sequentially. As used herein, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. Two phases of the wound healing process involve granulation (proliferation) and re-epithelialization.